What Is Love?
by Jo MinKyy
Summary: 'Aku Mencintaimu.. sangat.. karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk senyummu..    walaupun itu menghancurkanku..   hatiku ..  senyumku..   walaupun itu membuatku meneteskan air mata..  tak apa...     asal kau bahagia.. '
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Fanfic pertamaku...

Kalau banyak kata2 yg kurang tepa tolong d maklumi ya chingudeul.. :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

Ya!

**:: What Is Love?::**

Proloq

Cerita tentang seorang gadis yang selalu menderita tentang cinta..

Dia selalu bertanya itu cinta?

Kenapa cinta itu selalu berakhir luka untukku?

Kenapa?

Continue :D

Maaf sedikit ,, prolog dulu ajj ya.. :))


	2. Chapter 2

Title : What Is Love ?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

MinKyy Notes : Annyeong..

Author baru...

MinKy Imnida.. =)

Maaf ya prolog yg kemaren dikitt bget.. :P

Cerita ini Cuma khayalan author aja...

Ada banyak hal yang berbeda dengan yang sebenarnya...

:D :D :D

Mohon Dinikmati..

REVIEW ya Chingu ;)

Cast :

Choi Family..

Choi Ki Ho (43 Tahun) Appa

Fujimoto Asuka/Shin Hye Ra (39 Tahun) Umma

Choi Yun Mi (15 Tahun)

Choi Min Ho (17 Tahun) SHINee

Choi Jong Hun (19 Tahun) FT Island

Jo Family ..

Jo Ha Kyu (43 Tahun)

Im Rae Bin (39 Tahun

Jo Kyu Hyun (19 Tahun) SUJU.. :P,, Maaf ya nama keluargany Min ganty.. XDD

Jo Young Min (16 Tahun) BoyFriend

Jo Kwang Min (16 Tahun) BoyFriend

::

Lee Hong Ki (19 Tahun) FT Island

Lee Jae Jin (18 Tahun) FT Island

:: And All Member FT Island, SHINee, GirlFriend, dll

Pair : HongkiXYunmi, JaejinXYunmi, YoungminXYunmi, bertambah seiring chapter

Chapter 2

::Author POV::

''Hyera, Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan anak kita?'' tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sepertinya sedang mengandung 7 bulan.

''haha, anak yang mana Raebin? Jangan jangan kau mau menjodohkan anak anak itu ya?'' Kata wanita cantik berambut hitam yang dipanggil Hyera itu seraya menunjuk 3 bocak lelaki yang sedang asik bemain dengan ayah ayah mereka.

''tentu saja tidak, aku mau menjodohkan anak yang sedang kau dan aku kandung'' jawabnya kesal

''hmm, ide bagus.. baiklah'' kata Hyera tersenyum

Raebin pun ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tersenyum.

''ayo, kita beri tau Ha Kyu dan Ki Ho'' katanya

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::5 Tahun Kemudian::

''Oppa.. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya?'' tanya seorang gadis kecil

''kenapa kau berkata begitu yunnie? Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu'' jawab seorang lelaki kecil berambut pirang

''aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku sendirian oppa, aku takut. jangan tinggalkan aku ya. Janji ?'' balas gadis yang dipanggil yunnie itu menangis

Melihat gadis kecil itu menangis, pemuda kecil itu lalu memeluknya.

''aku tak akan meninggalkanmu yunnie. Aku janji. Demi apapun didunia ini. Lagipula kalau aku pergi masih ada Minho hyung, jonghun hyung, kyuhyun hyung dan kwangie bukan?''

''aku tak mau bersama mereka, aku mau bersamamu oppa''

''baiklah, aku Jo youngmin berjanji akan selalu bersama Choi Yun Mi selamanya, kau puas ?'' janji youngmin sambil tersenyum

''haha.. terimakasih oppa, saranghae''

''nado saranghae hyunnie ku'' balasnya

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ibu ibu mereka mendengar perjanjian mereka sambil tersenyum.

''raebin, sepertinya kita sudah tau siapa yang akan kita jodohkan'' kata hyerin tersenyum

''ya, keluarga choi dan jo akan bersatu'' mereka sama sama tersenyum , tanpa tau masa depan seperti apa yang menerpa hidup mereka.

1 bulan kemudian::

''yunmi, mianhae..'' kata youngmin sedih

''kenapa oppa, kenapa minta maaf padaku?'' gadis itu terlihat kebingungan

''aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, kata appa kami akan segera pindah dari sini karena appa pindah tugas. Mianhae.. '' jawabnya gamang

::Yunmi POV::

''aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, kata appa kami akan segera pindah dari sini karena appa pindah tugas. Mianhae.. '' jawab Youngmin oppa sedih

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir, mimpiku benar dia benar benar meninggalkanku. Aku tau masih ada minho oppa dan jonghun oppa tapi aku lebih merasa nyaman bersama youngmin oppa. Walaupun youngie oppa dan kwangie oppa kembar, bagiku youngie berbeda. Aku tak tau tapi hatiku begitu sakit ketika tau dia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

''kau sudah janji padaku oppa, kau sudah janji .. kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh.. tidak jangan tinggalkan a.. aku..u''suaraku makin mengecil aku tak sanggup bicara tanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirku.

::End Yunmi POV::

::Youngmin POV::

Aku melihatnya terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Matanya terlihat kosong. Hatiku sakit sekali meihatnya begitu. Aku ingin disini, tapi tak bisa. Appa memaksaku tetap ikut, katanya jika jodoh akan bertemu lagi, aku tak mengerti apa maksud appa tapi aku hanya bisa menurut saja. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengarnya berkata sesuatu

''kau sudah janji padaku oppa, kau sudah janji .. kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh.. tidak jangan tinggalkan a.. aku..u''suaranya makin mengecil hingga akhirnya dia tak berkata apa apa lagi hanya menangis.

Aku tak tahan, aku langsung menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Membirkannya menangis di pelukanku. Aku terluka melihatnya menangis, dari dulu aku selalu tak bisa melihatnya menangis. Sering aku bertengkar dengan kyu hyung karena dia selalu mengusili yunmi. Aku mendengar tangisannya, terdengar semakin keras. Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan ?

''b..ber..berjanjilah o..oppa ja.. jangan lupakan aku,, berjanjilah.. ku..kumohon untuk kali ini tolong tepati. To..Tolong tepati janjimu yang i.. nii. Ku.. moho..nn hikshiks'' kudengar dia berbicara di sela tangisnya. Dia berbicara seolah putus asa..

''mian.. mian.. aku berjanji tak akan melupakan mu.. saranghae .. mianhae..'' untuk kali ini aku berjanji akan menepatinya. Aku tak ingin melihat bidadariku menangis lagi. Tidak cukup kali ini. Untuk terakhir kalinya..

::End Youngmin POV::

''Jaga diri kalian baik baik kalian baik baik'' ki ho tersenyum sedih

''kalian juga'' balas kepala keluarga jo itu, ha kyu memeluk sahabatnya itu

''kenapa secepat ini raebin, tetaplah disini'' hyera menangis memeluk sahabatnya itu

''tidak bisa hyera, kau tau itu'' raebin pun juga menangis

''janji kita itu masih berlaku bukan?'' Tanya hyera di sela tangisannya

''tentu'' ucap raebin

Disudut ruangan terlihat anak anak pun juga mengucapkan salam perpisahan

''jaga dirimu baik baik kyu,youngie,kwangie aku akan merindukan kalian'' kata bocah tertua keluarga choi itu

''kami juga akan merindukan kalian, terutama kau yunmi, adik kecil kami yang manis'' ucap kyuhyun menggoda gadis kecil yg sedari tadi diam melihat oppa oppa nya mengucapkan salam perpisahan

''aku tak akan merindukanmu oppa'' balas gadis kecil itu sadis

''hahaa.. benarkah? Aku tak yakin'' tawa kyuhyun membahana

''sudahlah kalian'' minho menengahi

''iya aku bosan melihat kalian berperang'' kwangmin ikut berbicara, min ho ngangguk ngangguk

''ah! Aku akan merindukan suasana ini'' jonghun tersenyum masam

''kita akan bertemu lagi'' kyuhyun menyahut

''tumben kau dewasa hyung'' youngmin yang sedari diam ikut mengomentari

''haha.. aku kan memang sudah dewasa dari dulu, kalian saja yang tidak sadar sadar'' jawab bocah berumur 9 tahun itu bangga

''kyu, youngie, kwangie, saatnya berangkat'' terdengar teriakan ha kyu

''iya appa'' kyuhyun balas teriak

''baiklah selamat tinggal'' ucap kyuhyun memeluk choi bersaudara itu diikuti kwangmin dan youngmin

Saat youngmin memeluk yunmi dia berbisik ''untuk kali ini aku akan menepatinya, aku berjanji'' setelah itu dia tersenyum lalu pergi. Tanpa berbalik, tanpa menyadari kalau gadis kecil itu menangis mendengar ucapannya. Lalu dia berisik lirih '' aku pegang janjimu oppa''

Setelah pindahnya keluarga Jo, yunmi menjadi lebih murung, dan pendiam. Padahal jonghun dan min ho sudah berusaha menghiburnya. Tapi dia tak bergeming. Dia lebih suka memandang langit biru.

''jagi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tak mau gadis kecilku begini terus, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat senyumnya lagi'' nyonya choi itu menangis

''akupun tak tau.. tapi..''

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dengan keras.

''ada apa min ho ? tak bisakah kau mengetuk dulu?'' ki ho membentaknya

''tak bisa appa, yunmi tak ada di taman, di kamarnya juga tak ada'' jawab min ho panik

''APAA? Bukankah tadi dia ada di kebun bunga belakang ?'' hyera balas teriak

''tak ada umma, aku sudah mencarinya bersama jonghun hyung, tapi tak ada'' min ho terliha putus asa

''dimana hyungmu?'' tanya ki ho mencoba bersikap tenang, walaupun tak bisa

''dia tetap mencoba mencari yunnie di kebun belakang'' jawab min ho

KRINGG KRINGG

Terdengar bunyi telepon bedering , hyera segera mengangkatnya.

''yeoboseyo'' suaranya terdengar panik

''ya''

''APAA?''

''n-ne, k-Kami akan segera kesana?''

KLEK

Hyera segera menutup teleponya,

''ada apa?'' tanya ki ho

''hikshiks.. r-rumah sa-sakit, yu-yun mi''

TBC

Hehee... bagaimana?

Aneh ya?

Kalau kesalahan mohon dimaafkan y..

Fict pertama.. =)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya..

:::::::::::::::::

Iraira : Pairingnya ada di atas

#nunjuk ke atas

Hahaa.. makasih udah review, review lagi ya..

Kalau ngerasa ada yg kurang, jgan2 malu2 kasih saran ya..

Maklum author baru.. =)

EvilBungsu KyuminBaby : maaf ya kalau gag KyuMin,, Min juga suka pairing it koq XDD Minniee ,

Kyu nya ada koq..

Rencananya bakal Min pasangin sama sungmin oppa ..

Setuju gag.. ? review lagi ya =)

Momimichi : Annyeong. =)

Hahaa,, iya dikitt banget,,

Hahaa...

Iya, rame banget..

Endingnya udah kepikiran tapi liat ajj dulu ,, mungkin akan berubah seiring chapter.. :P :P XDD

Gomawo Udah review.. review lagi ya..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

REVIEW yaaa :DDDD XDDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

:: What Is Love?::

Minkyy Note's ; Mian chingu.. di chapter kemaren bnyak kesalahan...

T_T

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Pair : Hongki/Yunmi

:: Chapter 3 ::

10 Tahun kemudian

Bandara Incheon

''Kenapa lama sekali'' perempuan itu menggerutu

''Tenanglah hyera'' pria itu mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang tidak sabar itu

''iya umma, tenanglah. Aku juga panik tau!'' ucap pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu sewot

Perempuan yang dipanggil umma itu mendelik tajam melihat sifat putra bungsunya itu, tapi dia lebih memilih diam daripada mengomeli anaknya itu.

''apa akan baik baik saja?'' pemuda itu berbisik pelan

''semua akan baik baik saja hyung'' ucap pemuda itu. Seolah mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya walau sebenarnya ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

''tapi minho..

''itu dia!'' teriak minho memotong perkataan jonghun. Otomatis mereka semua melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Minho.

Terlihat gadis cantik setinggi sekitar 167, berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam dan warna mata yang senada sengan rambutnya serta memakai gaun putih manis berjalan santai membawa koper berwarna putih.

Mereka terdiam melihat gadis kecil mereka telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Gadis itu berhenti di depan mereka. Dia tersenyum kecil.

''annyeong appa, umma, oppa'' suaranya menyadarkan mereka

''annyeong yunmi, umma merindukanmu'' hyera segera memeluk anaknya yang selama sepuluh tahun itu tak pernah ditemuinya

''ah kau sudah besar'' kiho tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam itu.

''YA! Umma lepaskan yunmi. Aku juga mau memeluknya'' minho berteriak pada ummanya itu

''tidak mau!'' balas wanita itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan

''hahaa. Sudah. Jangan perebutkan aku'' yunmi tertawa melihat tingkah ibu dan kakaknya yang tidak berubah itu.

''lebih baik kita segera pulang. Sepertinya salju akan segera turun'' ucap kiho sambil menatap kaca bandara

''ne'' ucap mereka

Mereka terus berbincang tanpa menyandari kalau dari tadi anak sulung keluarga choi itu tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

''ada yang berbeda. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?. Pikirnya

::

''ini kamarmu sayang, umma sudah meriasnya seindah mungkin'' hyera menunjukkan kamar yang lumayan besar dengan bernuansa putih. mulai dari gordennya, seprai, dinding, dan lainnya.

''gomawo umma'' gadis itu berjalan memasuki kamar itu

''ne, bereskan barang-barangmu, setelah itu istirahat ya, kau pasti lelah'' hyera menutup pintu kamar itu pelan.

''seperti surga'' pikirnya melihat segala sesuatu berwarna putih.

Dia memang sangat menyukai warna putih. Putih mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi dia lupa siapa, rasa sakit itu kembali datang, setiap dia mencoba mengingat kepalanya kembali sakit. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menderita. Tapi sakit dihatinya. Ada rasa kecewa yang begitu besar, kecewa karena tak bisa mengingatnya. Padahal sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu . Dia menangis. Membasahi lantai putih itu. Dia berjalan menuju jendela, melihat sesuatu berwarna putih jatuh dari langit.

::

Yunnmi POV

Aku terbangun, mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang sama sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Air mataku jatuh, apa yang aku lupakan? Siapa laki laki itu? Kenapa rasanya aku begitu mengenalnya? Setiap aku bertanya tak ada yang menjawabnya. Mereka hanya tersenyum sedih. Aku segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, membasaki kepalaku dengan air dingin. Setelah itu aku memakai gaun putih panjang hingga mata kaki. Aku turun ke bawah, dan melihat appa dan umma duduk di meja makan. Kupasang senyum manis di wajahku.

'' pagi appa, umma, dimana oppa oppaku?'' tanyaku, aku duduk dan mulai memakan apa yang tersedia di meja makan itu.

''mereka ada acara bersama band mereka, lagipula mereka jarang tidur disini. Mereka tinggal di dorm khusus. Appa dan umma juga ada meeting sekarang sayang, jadi kami tidak bisa menemanimu. Mian'' kata umma

''oh. tidak apa apa umma. Aku mungkin akan keliling melihat lihat seoul. '' aku tersenyum tidak ingin membuat appa dan umma cemas

''mian sayang, kami pergi dulu ya'' appa mencium keningku dan pergi. Begitupun umma.

Ruangan itu seketika sunyi. Aku benci ini, kalau tau begini lebih baik aku tetap di jepang. Pikirku kecewa.

Ah, aku belum cerita ya. Selama sepuluh tahun ini aku tinggal di jepang bersama nenek dan kakekku dari pihak umma. Aku tinggal bukan di kota tokyo. Tapi di hokkaido. Aku tinggal disana karena aku menderita suatu penyakit yang membuatku tak bisa tinggal di korea. Itu kata umma dan appa. Sepenarnya aku tak ingin kembali ke korea, aku lebih nyaman di jepang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksaku kembali ke korea. Pemuda itu. Walau wajahnya samar. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya , pemuda dalam mimpiku itu. Aku berfikir. Pemuda itu pasti ada di korea, aku akan mencarinya.

Aku segera ke kamarku yang terletak di lantai atas. Aku berdiri di depan cermin. Aku memandang diriku. Aku memakai gaun putih tadi, jaket tebal berwarna putih, lalu sepatu setinggi 4 cm sepanjang lututku berwarna putih, lalu scraf putih terlilit manis di leherku, lalu topi putih pula. ''aku terlihat seolah ingin menyaingi saju'' pikirku

Segera kuambil tas putih, lalu kuisi apa saja kira kira segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan.

::

Lelah berkeliling dan memotret, aku duduk di sebuah taman yang lumayang sepi.

''ah lelahnya'' bisikku pelan

Aku segera menghidupkan musik dan kupejamkan mataku danmenari pelan mengikuti alunan musik, aku memang suka menari, bakat umma sepertinya menurun padaku dan minho oppa. Dulunya umma adalah penari, tapi sejak cedera parah dulu, umma berhenti menari.

Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku segera menoleh.

''noona tarianmu hebat, apakah kau mau mengikuti audisi di STARShip E ?'' tanyanya padaku

'' STARShip E? Apa itu?''tanyaku bingung

''kau tidak tau?'' dia terlihat syok

''ah mian, aku baru pindah dari jepang. Aku baru disini'' jelasku, kulihat dia mengangguk angguk

lalu dia menjelaskan apa itu STARShip Ent dan dia adalah pencari bakat, menarik pikirku.

''audisinya kapan ahjuma?'' tanyaku

''besok, ini alamatnya'' aku melihat alamat itu.

''kamsahamnida''

''ne, oia siapa namamu?'' tanyanya

''Choi Yunmi Imnida'' aku tersenyum

::

''kemana lagi ya? Kalau pulang dirumah tidak ada orang, apa aku ketempa minho oppa atau jonghun oppa saja ya? Ke tempat jonghun oppa saja, rasanya kemarin aku tidak berbicara pada jonghun oppa. Baiklah''

...

Aku memasuki gedung itu, ''ramai sekali'' pikirku melihat begitu banyak fans disini. Oppa dimana ya?, aku berkeliling mencari oppa. Aku heran kenapa banyak sekali orang yang melihat padaku, memangnya aku aneh? Pikirku. Memang aku berpakaian seperti hantu salju, tapi tak perlu melihatku sampai seperti itu.

END Yunmi POV

Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik dan imut berpakaian serba putih berjalan dengan cueknya di gedung utama FNC Ent itu. Semua orang memandang takjub padanya. Seolah baru melihat bidadari turun dari langit bersalju, mereka berpikir apa dia artis baru FNC?

Yunmi terus berjalan mencari oppanya alias leader FT Island itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, tiba tiba dia melihat oppanya sedang tertawa bersama pisang berjalan (?)

''jonghun oppa'' teriaknya senang, sedang yang dipanggil celingukan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya lalu melihat hantu salju *hahaa. Diinjek yunmi* maksudnya perempuan manis melambai lambaikan tangan padanya. Seketika senyum terlukis diwajah tampan itu.

''yunmi bagaimana kau bisa kesini'' tanyanya setelah mendekat pada adik perempuan satu satunya itu.

''entahlah oppa, angin yang membawaku kesini'' candanya, jonghun tersenyum

''jonghun, siapa dia?'' tanya makhluk kuning itu aka hongki

''perkenalkan dia adikku yang baru pulang dari jepang'' kata jonghun

hongki''hmm, Hongki imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku hongki oppa'' senyum

Yunmi POV

''hmm, Hongki imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku hongki oppa'' senyumnya

Aku terdiam, rambut pirang? Pikirku. Apa mungkin.. ah tidak ada banyak orang berambut pirang di korea ini. Aku menggeleng keras

''yunmi kau baik baik saja?'' suara jonghun oppa menyadarkanku. Dia terlihat cemas.

''ah, ani oppa.'' Kupaksakan sebuah senyum untuknya

''Yunmi imnida'' kataku pada hongki oppa

Jonghun POV

''ah, ani oppa.'' Katanya sambill tersenyum

''Yunmi imnida'' yunmi dan hongki lalu berbicara tentang berbagai hal.

Aku terdiam, itu senyum terpaksa?

Kau kenapa yunmi, apa kau ingat sesuatu saat melihat hongki? Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali berangsur angsur? Apa kau sudah mengingat youngmin?

Mian.. semuanya salahku...

TBC

Hahaa ...

Bagaimana ?

REVIEW yaaaaa... :D


	4. Chapter 4

:: What Is Love? ::

MinKyy Note's : Di chap kemaren gag ada yang review ya., ;_;

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Pair: Di chap ini masih Hong/Mi tapi ada Young/Mi dikit... :D

KYAA Youngmin Oppa /

Happy Reading..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kau kenapa yunmi, apa kau ingat sesuatu saat melihat hongki? Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali berangsur angsur? Apa kau sudah mengingat youngmin?

Mian.. semuanya salahku...

Chapter 4

''oppa, tadi aku bertemu seorang ahjuma tadi, katanya aku hebat menari. Dia menyuruhku ikut audisi di STARShip Ent, apa aku oleh ikut audisi itu?'' yunmi bertanya antusias pada oppa nya itu

''STARSHIP Ent? Hmm, kalau menurutku tidak apa apa, tapi lebih baik kau tanya dulu pada umma dan appa nanti.'' Komentar jonghun

''kya.. terimakasih oppa, baiklah nanti akan kutanyakan pada umma dan appa'' teriak gadis itu senang. Jonghun hanya tersenyum menanggapi semangat adiknya yang meledak ledak itu.

''audisinya kapan?'' tanya jonghun samil terus mengendarai mobil

''besok oppa'' jawab yunmi

''mau kuantar?'' tanya jonghun, dia sedikit cemas pada adiknya itu.

''tidak usah oppa, lagipula kau sibuk bukan.'' Tolak yunmi

...

...

...

''oppa, aku diterima!'' teriaknya senang

''chukaeee..'' teriak minho ikut senang #minho OOC ya ^o^

''selamat yunmi'' jonghun tertawa senang

''gomawo jonghun oppa, minho oppa. Dimana umma dan appa?''

Mereka terdiam, yunmi tau umma dan appanya pasti sedang bekerja lagi. Rasanya dia jarang sekali melihat appa dan ummanya semenjak dia kembali ke korea. Padahal dulu waktu di jepang, mereka sering sekali menelponnya. Dia tersenyum miris. Jonghun menyadari senyum adiknya itu, tapi dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia bingung, dia tau kenapa umma dan appanya begitu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan mereka. Karena mereka tidak kuat terus berhadapan dengan gadis kecil mereka yang tak ingat apapun tentang mereka, mereka merasa menjadi orang asing dihadapan anak mereka sendiri. Jonghun juga merasakan itu, tapi dia mencoba akrab dengan adiknya, walu kadang dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia merasakannya, adiknya yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sangat jauh berbeda.

Tiba tiba minho berteriak histeris mengagetkan keduanya.

''aaaaaa... kenapa kalian jadi diam?'' teriaknya frustasi

''Aissshh... kau mengagetkan ku PABO!'' kata jonghun sambil memukul kepala adiknya itu.

''sakit hyung... kau kejam sekali padaku..'' erang minho samil memegang kepalanya yang baru dipukul jonghun.

''salahmu sendiri'' desis jonghun sadis #haha hunnie oppa ngamuk :P

''Sudahlah oppa, ayo pulang. Aku lelah'' yunmi berjalan mendahului keduanya.

Mereka terdiam, lalu melangkah pelan mengikuti adik mereka.

Esoknya::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yunmi POV

Aku akan mulai trainee hari ini, mumpung sekarang aku masih masa liburan. Aku baru lulus dari smp di hokkaido dengan nilai yang cukup baik. Appa sudah mendaftarkanku ke SMA di korea kalau tidak salah namanya School of performing Arts Seoul, entahlah aku lupa.

...

Ternyata banyak juga yang menjadi trainee disini, katanya aku akan menjadi trainee sebuah girlband baru. Apa aku akan bertemu dia disini? Oppa pirang itu? Apakah kau ada disini oppa?. Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis mungil manis berambut pirang berdiri dibelakangku. Aku heran, kenapa semua orang berambut pirang? aneh. Dia tersenyum, aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

''kau trainee baru disini ya?''

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

''Shin Ri Rae imnida, 16 tahun'' kulihat dia membungkukkan badannya. Ternyata dia lebih tua dariku, padahal dia terlihat imut. Pikirku

''Choi Yun Mi imnida, 15 tahun'' aku tersenyum seraya merendahkan tubuhku.

''hmm, ternyata kau yunmi ya, hmm... panggil aku Aeri eonni, ne?''

''ne, aeri eonni, iya. Aku yunmi memangnya ada apa eonni''

''tadi aku diberi tau, kalau kita akan berada di girlband yang sama'' katanya padaku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

aku mengangguk angguk mengerti.

...

Yunmi POV END :::::::::::

Setelah menjalani trainee selama 6 bulan, yunmi dinyatakan sudah lulus trainee. Waktu yang cukup singkat, semua trainee juga terkejut tapi mereka juga menyadari bahwa kemampuan menari dan suara gadis itu memang sangat luar biasa. Yunmi tergabung dalam sebuah girlband yang beranggotakan 6 orang, yaitu Seo min hee atau Minny, Lee Han na, Han chae kyo, Shin Ri Rae atau aeri, Kim yoo ra dan yunmi sendiri. Nama girlband mereka adalah ''Girlfriend'' model wanita dari ''Boyfriend'', boyband yang lebih dulu debut dari mereka.

Ini profil mereka

Nama asli : Han Chae Kyo

Nama panggung : Chaekyo

Posisi : Leader, vocal

TL : 1 februari 1993

Blood type : A

Tinggi : 172

Ciri ciri : Tinggi, Cantik, rambut hitam sepinggang, mata cokelat terang, suara bagus, kurus, sifat tenang, kadang pemarah, sabar, ramah, penyayang

::

Nama asli : Lee Han na

Nama panggung : Hanna

Posisi : Lead dance 2

TL : 27 maret 1993

Blood type : B

Tinggi : 170

Ciri ciri : cantik, imut, berambut hitam sepunggung dan ikal, mata kehijauan, blasteran korea-inggris, hebat bahasa inggris, putih, agak pendiam, suka main harmonika.

::

Nama asli : Kim Yoo Ra

Nama panggung : Yoora

Posisi : Lead dance

TL : 20 juli 1994

Blood type : AB

Tinggi : 173

Ciri ciri : berambut panjang sepunggung agak kecoklatan, mata coklat gelap, badan ideal, cantik, punya tahi lalat di dekat mata sebelah kanan, cantik, sifat susah ditebak. Hebat dance.

::

Nama asli : Shin Ri Rae

Nama panggung : Aeri

Posisi : Lead vocal

TL : 29 agustus 1995

Blood type : AB

Tinggi : 166

Ciri ciri : berambut pirang panjang, mata coklat, imut, ceria, agak koyol, suara bagus XDD

::

Nama asli : Choi Yun Mi

Nama panggung : Yunmi

Posisi : Lead vocal 2

TL : 7 juni 1996

Blood type : O

Tinggi : 172

Ciri ciri : Rambut hitam panjang, mata hitam, kulit putih, ceria, hebat dance, main piano dan biola. Suara bagus, tinggi, kadang hyperaktif

::

Nama asli : Seo Min Hee

Nama panggung : Minny

Posisi : rapper

TL : 13 september 1996

Blood type : A

Tinggi : 170

Ciri ciri : rambut sebahu agak kemerahan, mata coklat kehitaman, polos, cantik, pinter nge-rape

:::::::::::::::::

''hyung, kapan kau mau mengenalkan adikmu pada kami ?'' minhwan dan seunghyun berteriak semangat sejak hongki mengatakan kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan yunmi.

''tidak bisakah kalian diam?'' jonghun berteriak jengkel karena kedua dongsae FT Island itu tak mau diam daritadi.

''tidak bisa hyung! Kami penasaran. Masak Cuma hongki hyung yang boleh bertemu dengannya?'' minhwan protes

Jonghun mendelik pada hongki, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya senyum senyum gaje. #Ckck oppa hong =.=

''nanti akan kukenalkan, sekarang dia sedang sibuk trainee''

''aiisshh, kapan hyung? kami tak sabar'' seunghyun menggerutu

''dia trainee dimana hyung?'' tanya jaejin yang daritadi hanya menonton aksi demo dongsae FTI itu.

''STARSHIP E'' balas jonghun singkat

''STARSHIP? Kenapa bisa disana? Kenapa tidak trainee disini saja? Jaejin heran

''pencari bakat SSE tertarik padanya dan mengajaknya ikut audisi, sudah aku lelah. Mau tidur'' jonghun berjalan menuju kamarnya di dorm FTI.

''owh'' komentar jaejin

''YA! Hyung mau kabur kemana kau?'' teriak minhwan dan seunghyun mengejar jonghun

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu..

Tiba tiba.

''hahahaa...'' terdengar tawa keras hongki

jaejin kaget sampai hampir terjatuh dari sofa santai.

''k-kau kenapa hyung?'' takut hyungnya itu kesurupan.

''hahaaahaa, ani.. aniya.. hanya tertawa melihat penderitaan jonghun. Hahahahah...'' hongki tertawa lagi. Jaejin swetdrop melihat kelakuan ajaib hyungnya. Lalu pikirannya beralih pada adik jonghun, ''yunmi ya? Kira kira orangnya bagaimana ya? Apa seperti jonghun hyung atau minho?'' pikirnya

''hyung, yunmi itu orangnya bagaimana?'' tanya jaejin pada hongki

''hmm...'' hongki terlihat berpikir

''bagaimana hyung?'' jaejin mulai tak sabar menghadapi sikap lemot hyungnya yang satu itu.

''RAHASIA!''hongki menunjukkan senyum evilnya lalu pergi mengikuti jonghun. Sepertinya ia ingin tau apa saja yang dilakukan duo dongsae itu pada jonghun.

Sedang jaejin cengo mendengar jawaban jonghun, lalu berteriak frustasi.

''Aiiissshhh Hongki hyung...'' teriaknya

TBC

R

E  
>V<br>I  
>E<br>W

Y  
>A<p>

!  
>!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

:: What Is Love? ::

Minkyy note's

Happy Reading...

Banyak Hal hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi.. .

Rate : T ( berubah seiring chapter... :P )

Genre : Romance, Angst

Pair : HongMi, YoungMi, JongMi (?) hohoo :D

Chapter 5

''YA! Minho kenapa kau ada disini?''

''maksudmu hyung? Tanya minho sok polos

''apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' geram jonghun

''aku? Aku sedang menunggu adikku''

''tapi kan sudah kubilang, kalau aku yang akan menjemputnya''

''aku tetap ingin menjemputnya BLABLABLA...''

Begitulah perdepatan mereka didepan gedung StarShip Ent atau biasa disebut Choi brother itu SSE. Mereka sedang menunggu Yunmi yang lulus secara resmi lulus trainee hari ini, sebenarnya yunmi sudah lulus beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi ada beberapa member Girlfriend yang lain baru lulus hari ini , jadi secara resmi mereka semua lulus hari ini. #bingung =.=

''kyaa.. bukankah itu Minho SHINee?''

''wahh... kau benar, mereka tampan sekali..''

''jonghun oppa''

''Choi brother..''

''tapi apa yang mereka lakukan disini?''

Begitulah bisik bisik yang terdengar di sekitar mereka, tapi yang dibicarakan malah asyik dengan perdebatan mereka sendiri.

Pintu SSEnt itu terbuka.

''ahhhh... akhirnya aku keluar dari neraka itu...'' desah seorang gadis berambut pirang

''iyaa... hai dunia'' ucap gadis seorang lagi

''itu sih kalian, kalau aku sudah lulus sejak seminggu yang lalu'' cibir Yoora pedas

''aaa... kau jahat eonni'' ratap Minny

''iya..'' komentar Aeri

''memang'' balas yoora

''sudah yoora, kau jangan ganggu mereka'' ucap Chaekyo tegas

''iya yoora, mereka kan baru lulus, biarkan mereka menikmati kebebasan mereka'' Hanna ikut menasehati

''ne, ne, eonni'' ucapnya malas

''rasakan'' cibir Aeri dan Minny

''kaliann..'' geram yoori

''kubilang sudah, kalian ini'' bentak chaekyo

Semuanya langsung diam.

''sabar chaekyo'' hanna mencoba menenangkan leadernya itu.

''bagaimana aku bisa tenang menghadapi gadis gadis menjengkelkan ini! Lalu dimana Yunmi'' geramnya

''D-dia tadi ke toilet sebentar eonni'' jawab minny takut takut

''yunmi enak ya, padahal aku leih dulu trainee daripada dia. Tapi justru dia yang lebih cepat selesai daripada aku.'' Gerutu Aeri

''iya.. yunmi beruntung sekali'' minny menimpali

''tapi dia kan memang berakat'' ucap yoora

'' ya, suara dan dancenya bagus sekali, aku sampai iri.'' Chaekyo mendesah pelan

Hanna hanya mengangguk setuju

Awan hitam menyelimuti pintu masuk SSEnt itu, sampai sampai beberapa orang takut untuk keluar atau masuk dari pintu itu.

'' eh! Itu bukannya Jonghun FT Island dan Minho SHINee?'' teriak yoora menghilangkana wan hitam tadi, dia terkejut ketika matanya menangkap dua sosok makhluk gaje yang sedang berdebat dan dilihat oleh beberapa gadis.

''sepertinya iya'' komentar Aeri

''bukan sepertinya, tapi itu memang mereka'' chaekyo ikut berkomentar

''tapi sedang apa mereka disini?'' minny terlihat bingung

''entahlah'' yoora masih syok mendapati idolanya disana

Hanna? Dia hanya memperhatikan choi brother itu tanpa berniat memberi komentar.

Merasa diperhatikan, jonghun menoreh dan mata hitamnya indahnya menangkap beberapa gadis yang tengah memandang ke arahnya. #astaga oppa, padahal daritadi banyak yang perhatiin O.o.

Dia lalu barjalan kearah gadis itu meninggalkan minho yang cengo ditinggal hyungnya itu.

''kalian trainee disini'' tanyanya. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Jawabanya mudah, karena jonghun belum pernah melihat wajah gadis gadis itu jadi kesimpulannya mereka belum debut alias masih trainee.

Mereka masih kaget leader FT Island itu bertanya pada mereka. Sampai suaranya yang indah jonghun menyadarkan mereka.

''ah, ne oppa.. tapi kami baru saja resmi selesai hari ini'' jawab chaekyo mewakili jawaban maknae maknae nya.

''benarkah? Adikku juga resmi selesai trainee hari ini'' jonghun tersenyum

Member Girlfriend itu terkejut. Trainee yang resmi lulus sekarang hanya member girlfriend, dan di girlfriend hanya satu orang yang bermarga choi. Ja-jangan jangan... pikir mereka

''oppa? Kapan kau datang?'' terdengar suara indah dibelakang mereka. Mereka meoleh dan melihat yunmi dibelakang mereka.

''ternyata benar'' pikir mereka bersamaan.

Jonghun tersenyum.

''yunmiiiii... oppa merindukanmu..'' minho langsung memeluk yunmi membuat semua orang disana kaget. Termasuk yunmi sendiri, tentu saja dia kaget tadi dia hanya melihat jonghun dan eonni eonninya dan tiba tiba minho memeluknya.

''oppa! Kau menganggetkanku.'' Bentak yunmi

''hahaaa. Mian.. aku terlalu merindukanmu'' minho tertawa

Jonghun dan yang lainnya?

Mereka terlalu kaget untuk berkomentar. :P

''kalian baik baik saja'' yunmi terkihat cemas melihat oppa dan eonni eonninya hanya diam. Minho hanya diam saja.

Lalu.

''PTAK! Kau mengagetkan kami PABBO!'' jonghun memukul kepala minho

''hyung! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pukul kepalaku'' bentak minho kesal

''salahmu!''

''oppa berhenti!'' yunmi berteriak menghentikan perdebatan sia sia mereka

''hmm, boleh kami berbicara dengan yunmi sebentar?'' tanya chaekyo pada minho dan jonghun

''tentu'' jonghun tersenyum sedang minho hanya cemerut sambil memegang kepalanya.

Mereka lalu menarik yunmi ke sudut.

''yunmi, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau lau itu adiknya Jonghun oppa dan minho? Tanya chaekyo

''kau tidak pernah bertanya siapa oppa oppaku eonni'' jawabnya

''tapi kau kan bisa memberi tahu kami kalau oppa oppa mu juga anggota boyband'' yoora terlihat kesal

''mian.. mianhae.. aku tidak tau mereka se terkenal itu. Aku saja belum berkenalan dengan member boyband mereka.'' Yunmi terlihat merasa bersalah

''ah sudahlah, tidak apa apa. Jangan murung begitu'' aeri mencoba menyemangati

''tidak apa apa yunmi'' minny tersenyum

''ya sudah semua sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang.. aku lelah'' ucap hanna

''iya'' ucap mereka kompak

''oppa.. ayo pulang.. aku lelah..'' yunmi berjalan lemas menuju jonghun dan minho setelah ber good bye ria pada eonni eonni nya.

''mana gadis gadis tadi?''

''mereka sudah pulang oppa, mereka titip salam pada kalian''

''uwh'' komentar jonghun

''ayo'' merekapun pulang dan merayakan kelullusan adik kecil mereka walau hanya bertiga. Ya bertiga tanpa appa umma tercinta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

''Hyung, benarkah kita akan bertemu dengan member Girlfriend sekarang?'' mata kwangmin berbinar binar

''iya, mereka akan debut bulan depan. Jadi sekarang kita harus akrap atau setidaknya tau tentang mereka'' jelas Donghyun panjang lebar

''kenapa boyfriend harus ada model perempuannya sih. Rasanya seperti meniru super junior saja'' youngmin berjalan sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

''tidak apa apa kan hyung, bukankah itu menarik. aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu mereka. Mereka bagaimana ya.'' Minwoo mengomentari

''kyaa.. benar'' kwangmin berseru

Akhirnya duo dongsae Boyfriend itu malah asyik membicarakan tentang girlband yang baru akan debut bulan depan itu. Mengacuhkan pemuda pirang yang sedang kesal itu.

''sabar ya youngmin'' jeongmin menepuk pundak youngmin pelan. Dia prihatin melihat youngmin yang siap meledak saat itu juga.

Hyunseong berusaha menahan tawanya.

''ukh. Akan kubunuh mereka'' youngmin menatap kwangminwoo dengan mata membara. #Hahaa :D

:::::::::::::

''kyaa... aku akan bertemu dengan kwangmin oppa'' teriak minny

''aku harus pakai baju apa..? aaa.. aku galau'' yoora berteriak histeris

''eonni member boyfrien itu ada berapa?'' tanya yunmi

''mereka ada 6, sama seperti kita.'' Terang hanna

''oo'' balasnya

Yunmi POV

''aku tidak sabar bertemu Donghyun oppa'' chaekyo eonni terus tersenyum

''aku juga, kyaa.. jeongmin'' aeri eonni ikut berkomentar . aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka begitu bahagia hari ini.

''youngmin oppa, kwangmin oppa, minwoo oppa, kyaa.. saranghae'' teriak minny

Youngmin? Tadi dia mengatakan youngmin? Siapa? Aku rasanya mengenalnya?

''yunmi kau baik baik saja?'' yoori eonni terlihat cemas

''ti-tidak eonni'' aku berucap pelan. Akh! Kepalaku sakit

Youngmin? Siapa? Tiba tiba pandanganku gelap. Terdengar teriakan yoori eonni lalu semuanya hening.

TBC

REVIEW .. :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong..

Minky's note: Maaf ya baru update sekarang, sempat drop waktu di flame... (itu namany a? #gag tw T.T) tapi gag apa2 #jadikan cambukan *Hwaiting Minkyy ^^*

Buat yang gag suka fic ini, atau pair nya, atau apapun, jangan di flame ya..

Cukup close ajj,,,

Keluar, beres kan..?

Kan kasian authornya.. T.T

Fanfiction it untuk cerita karangan fans kan? Author kan fans. Gag apa apakan kalau aku bikin cerita?

Aku masih awam, baru, bodoh, gag punya pengalaman ... apalah namanya . terserah.

Ini Cuma khayalan aku..

Kalau ada yang kurang, bilang ajj..

Jangan di flame. #nangis lagi T.T

Happy Reading Chingudeul.. :*

What Is Love?

Rate : T koq.. :D

Genre : Romance, Angst

Cast : Choi Yunmi (karakter author ), Choi Jonghun (FT Island), Jo Youngmin (Boyfriend), Lee Hongki (FT Island) , Lee Jaejin (FT Island), dan lainnya :D

Pair :

Chapter 6

Yunmi POV

Aku membuka mataku pelan, silau! Ini dimana? Dinding putih? Rumah sakit? Entahlah. Kucoba untuk duduk. Tapi, Akh! Kepalaku sakit.. sakit sekali.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka. Belum sempat aku menoleh, kurasakan seseorang memelukku.

'' Akhirnya kau bangun juga, kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku saat mendengar kau pingsan. Kupikir kau tak akan bangun bangun lagi'' bisiknya

Aku tersenyum, tapi air mataku mengalir.

'' Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? jangan menangis. kumohon'' kurasakan tangan Jonghun oppa menghapus lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Tapi air mataku tak kunjung berhenti. Aku senang , tapi ada perasaan kecewa yang begitu besar. Aku kecewa, sangat. Karena yang memelukku bukanlah Appa tau Umma. Bukan mereka, apa aku sudah tak penting lagi bagi mereka.

''tidak ada apa apa oppa, aku baik baik saja'' Aku tersenyum

'' lalu kenapa kau menangis ''

''tidak'' aku tersenyum lagi

'' jangan bohong padaku '' aku tersenyum miris, kenapa aku tak bisa membohongimu oppa. Apa semuanya terlihat begitu jelas di wajahku?

'' aku tidak bohong oppa '' kupaksakan sebuah senyum.

''jangan bohong padaku! Tidak mungkin kau menangis kalau tidak ada apa apa'' bentaknya padaku

Aku terdiam.

''aku oppa mu yunnie.. katakan semua yang kau rasakan, jangan bohong padaku'' ucapnya lembut

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku ingin tersenyum dan mengatakan aku baik baik saja, tapi mulutku berkata lain.

''um-umma.. dimana oppa? Hi-hiks.. appa d-dimana? Hikss.. kenapa mereka t-tidak ada disini? Apa aku tak penting lagi bagi mereka? Apa mereka tidak menyanyangiku lagi? D-dan di-dimana mi-minho oppa? Kk-kenapa hanya kau saja yang datang oppa'' ucapku pelan tapi entah kenapa air mataku mengalir, aku tak ingin menangis, tidak. Setidaknya jangan di depanmu. Tapi Aku tak kuat lagi, aku ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Hatiku sakit sekali.

Yunmi POV END

Jonghun POV

Kurasakan dia menangis. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, aku memeluknya semakin erat. Kumohon jangan menangis, jangan. Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu lagi.

''Kenapa menangis? Apa ada sakit? Jangan menangis. Kumohon'' bisikku. Air mataku mengalir, perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi. Sial!

''tidak ada apa apa oppa, aku baik baik saja'' katanya sambil tersenyum

**Jangan tersenyum**

'' lalu kenapa kau menangis ''

**Jangan pernah**

''tidak'' senyumnya lagi

**Kalau kau tak ingin tersenyum**

'' jangan bohong padaku ''

**Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya aku melihat senyum palsumu**

'' aku tidak bohong oppa '' senyumnya lagi. Palsu. Kau bodoh Yunmi.

Kau pikir kau bisa menbohongiku.

''jangan bohong padaku! Tidak mungkin kau menangis kalau tidak ada apa apa'' bentakku kesal. Kenapa kau harus berbohong. Apa begitu sulit mengatakannya padaku?. Kulihat dia terdiam, apa aku terlalu keras membentaknya? Ah.. Mian..

''aku oppa mu yunnie.. katakan semua yang kau rasakan, jangan bohong padaku'' ucapku lembut

Kulihat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

''um-umma.. dimana oppa? Hi-hiks.. appa d-dimana? Hikss.. kenapa mereka t-tidak ada disini? Apa aku tak penting lagi bagi mereka? Apa mereka tidak menyanyangiku lagi? D-dan di-dimana mi-minho oppa? Kk-kenapa hanya kau saja yang datang oppa'' bisiknya bercampur isakan tangis

Itukah yang dia fikirkan? Aku memeluknya.

''mereka semua menyanyangimu yunnie, jangan berfikir seperti itu. Mereka hanya sedang sibuk''

''appa dan umma ada proyek sehingga mereka harus pergi ke Amerika, dan Minho ada konser di Jepang selama beberapa minggu'' tambahku. aku mendekapnya erat, tubuhnya bergetar. Tuhan apa dosanya sehingga kau memberi begitu banyak cobaan padanya...

Tak cukupkan kejadian itu ?

Jonghun POV END

'' bagaimana kau sudah sehat yunmi? '' tanya chaekyo cemas

'' sudah lebih baik eonni, maaf merepotkan kalian'' yunmi menunduk

'' tidak apa yunmi '' hanna tersenyum

'' ta-tapi.. karena kau kalian batal bertemu de-denga..''

'' tidak apa apa, kau lebih penting '' potong aeri

'' kau membuat kami cemas tau'' yoora cemberut

'' iya '' minny mengiyakan

''tapi syukurlah kau baik baik saja'' mereka semua tersenyum

Yunmi tersenyum. Tuhan terimakasih, terimakasih masih ada beberapa orang yang mengkhawatirkanku. Terimakasih masih ada yang menganggapku berharga.

...

''Choi Yunmi?'' pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama itu

''kenapa hyung? Kau kenal dengannya?'' tanya minwoo

''ah. Ani.. hanya saja mirip dengan nama seseorang yang kukenal''

''ne.. mirip dengan namanya ya hyung'' kwangmin tersenyum

Youngmin mengangguk pelan.

''Aku merindukannya'' bisik youngmin pelan

''aku juga, kapan kita akan bertemu dengannya ya?'' kwangmin tersenyum sedih

''molla''

''kalian membicarakan siapa?'' tanya hyungseong yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka.

''iya, sepertinya kalian sangat merindukannya'' donghyun mempelototi mereka

''hahaa, bukan siapa siapa hyung'' kwangmin tertawa melihat wajah serius hyung tertuanya itu

''hanya seseorang di masa lalu'' sambung youngmin

Jeongminwoo mengangguk mengerti

Angin bertiup pelan membelai tubuh lemahnya. Tapi dia tak beranjak dari sana. Tetap memandang ke langit malam itu tanpa berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, tetapi itu hanya sesaat. Senyum itu lalu pudar dan mata itu menatap kosong pada langit penuh bintang itu.

Tak ada yang tau apa yang dipikirkannya, sekilas terlihat sedang menanggung beban berat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun.

''Yunmi apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Lalu dia tersenyum.

'' hanya menikmati angin malam eonni'' ucap gadis itu singkat

'' tapi kau bisa sakit yunmi, lusa kita akan debut. Istirahatlah, besok kita akan latihan lagi'' ucap leadernya itu tegas. Yunmi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di dorm.

Ya, sekarang mereka semua (member Girlfriend) telah pindah ke dorm khusus. Setiap kamar dihuni dua orang, Hanna sekamar dengan Aeri, Yoori dan Minny, lalu yunmi sekamar dengan leadernya itu. Kamar mereka cukup besar dengan dinding bercat putih.

Girlfriend akhirnya memulai debutnya dengan single pertama berjudul ''Remember me please!''

TBC :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

:D


End file.
